


Cooking with Coconuts and Love

by Lisalicious



Series: Modern Day AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Genius Hux, M/M, Pilot Poe, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: Poe and Hux decide to cook together.





	Cooking with Coconuts and Love

Hux scrunched his nose at the kettle on the stove. He reminded himself once again that he liked seafood, that his mother’s family owned the best seafood restaurant on the west coast of Ireland. That this…would not be so terribly different.

Poe had mentioned his desire to cook for Hux sometime, but living in his cramped quarters on base made that hard. The small, serviceable kitchenette was fine for the pilot himself, but for romance? It wasn’t ideal. Not to mention the amount of people around. They were private quarters, but their relationship would hardly be discreet.

Hux gladly offered up his condo. The place was vast, and his kitchen was a chef’s dream. And they wouldn’t have to worry about eavesdroppers when their evening activities moved beyond dinner.

They took turns cooking for each other a few times. Hux becoming more and more interested in the dishes that Poe whipped up, simply because they were traditional Guatemalan fare.

And Hux gobbled it up. He learned things about his boyfriend’s background and his life at home while he grew up. The historian also loved learning about his family’s origins when Poe would talk about his grandparents, and his family moving from Guatemala to the US.

The Poe came up with the idea of them cooking together. Knowing how much Hux enjoyed seafood, he offered to show him how to make Tapado, a traditional Seafood soup. Hux heartily agreed.

Now that it was time for them to cook together he wasn’t so sure.

“Alright, Ginger nut, first we’re going to make the coconut milk,” Poe explained as he walked up to stove with a bowl of freshly shredded coconut and a large measuring cup.

Hux flinched at the name, though he’d gotten used to Poe calling him that. He would never tell anyone he liked it. (But he did, it reminded him of home.)

“Couldn’t we just use canned?” Hux asked.

“Of course, but the soup will be better if we make it fresh. We measure how much coconut we have which is two and half cups. Then we add double that amount of hot water.” Hux took the warm tea kettle from behind the soup kettle, measured and added the water to the bowl. “Alright, now we’re going to massage the coconut for a while.”

“Really? Massage the coconut?”

Poe grinned up at him and slipped an arm around his waist. Hux leaned down to kiss a tan cheek before getting wrist deep into the warm coconut and water. Poe added the hand that wasn’t currently drawing little designs on his hip.

He could get used to this, having somebody there all the time. Having Poe there all the time. Yes, the man flew regular missions. Yes, there was every possibility that he could be deployed any minute. But…Poe could come back home to him.

In the bowl he managed to grab Poe’s hand in one of his.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be massaging the coconut, not each other!” Poe teased.

“How much trouble would it be for you to stay here?” Hux hated how insecure he sounded asking that.

It was something Hux had never asked anyone before. He’d always been the one to move in and move out. He mostly preferred to keep things separate, so when the relationship inevitably ended he would have the least amount of trouble going back to the way things were before.

His feelings for Poe were very different.

“I stay here all the time.”

“But…I want you to live here. With me.”

The hand on his hip stopped moving.

“What?”

“Oh, hell!” He let go of Poe’s hand and pulled his own out of the bowl. He turned and stood between Poe and the stove. “I love you, Poe. I want you to move in with me. I realize that it might take a bit of work for you to be able to move off base, but MPFF!”

Poe surged up, and kissed Hux deeply. Hux consciously tried to keep his dripping coconut hands away from his lover until he realized that the hand Poe had in the coconut bowl was running up his neck and into his hair. Then he wrapped his arms securely around the other and lost himself in the lips and tongue and teeth and moans of kissing Poe.

When they finally pulled apart to breath Hux pressed his forehead to Poe’s.

“Didn’t think you were into the living together thing,” Poe whispered.

“Things are rather different with you than with others. Is that a yes, Commander?”

“Yeah, Ginger nut, it’s a yes.”


End file.
